Races
The land of Vaarhalla is inhibited by eleven races, each one at least slightly different than the other. Humans Humans have two legs, and two arms. They are of medium size, ranging from 4'10" for women, up to even 7 feet tall men. They have no extraordinary features, but everyone knows that they are easily addicted. Humans first established the VAF - Vex Addiction Facilities. Elves Elfs are similar to humans, but they differ in complexion as well as the shape of their ears. Elves are taller than humans on average, however they never grow taller than 6'5". They are often called "The Arbiters", as they usually tried to not choose sides during battles. Lately, this has changed and the term "The "Silent Executioners" has started floating around. Dwarves Dwarfs are short and stout. They are great laborers and inventors, being one of the first ones to discover the way to farm Vex and use it to create weapons. They were also pioneers when it cam to turning Vex into an energy source. Nowadays, if you want to buy something Vex-powered, going with the Dwarven Supply Company is always a great choice. The founding fathers of Brotherhood of Dwellers. Goblins Goblins were the other Vex use pioneers. Nobody remembers when the dispute between them and the Dwarves started, or what it was about, however the aversion persists to this day. No Goblin will ever speak ill of the Vex Machina, nor will they say a good word about the Brotherhood of Dwellers. The most famous Goblin invention is the Gleat's Buttocks, their airshipyard. Halflings Halflings are dwarves distant cousins. Shorter than their cousins, yet taller than Goblins and Gnomes, the Halflings take pride in their medical schools. Realising that war might be profitable, they established Shaefira's Medical University in Ironforge. It turned out to be a great decision. Anyone graduating from the school finds a job in any of the Six Kingdoms as a medic. Kobolds Kobolds are a wild race of highly evolved lizards. It is rare to see a Kobold speak the common language, however it is not strange to see them speak Orcish. They live side by side with the Orcs who often treat them like their pets. Contrary to a popular belief, they are a very proud race of formidable warriors. Orcs Orcs are the biggest creatures in Vaarhalla, standing well over 7 feet tall. Unfortunately, they are also the least intelligent creatures. With some exceptions, of course. After all, everyone heard of the great orcish entrepreneur - Nash Urag - the owner of Urag Lumber Mills as well as one of several general vendor shops on the continent. Gnomes Gnomes are small, cunning and incredibly spiteful. Close friends to Goblins, they are often set out on various missions by them as spies. Dwarves made a tradition of hanging Gnomes by their pinky fingers at the city gates, in order to show off to the travelers what happens to spies. Steamers Steamers are Vex machines, created by mostly Dwarves and Goblins. Made to look universal, they are powered by the Vex Energy. Depending on how rich the owner of the Steamer was, they could have been made from copper, silver, or even gold in some instances. Sometimes created just to serve, other times created with free will. Warforged Warforged are not exactly a race, but a mix of all races altered by Vex and technology. A person with a Steamer's arm will be called Warforged. Any sort of modification made you a Warforged. These ability-enhancing alterations are frowned upon by Elves. Mutants Mutants are similar to Warforged, but in a different way. While Warforged are infused with mechanical alterations that draw power from Vex, the Mutants are infested with Vex itself. Due to that, they possess various abilities. Each one has something different to themselves. Once you encounter a Mutant, you might not even realize it is one.